


Six Pencils

by xShadowFox



Series: Miraculous Instagram [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hair, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Instagram, M/M, Multi, New Hairstyle, awkward moments, hairstyling, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xShadowFox/pseuds/xShadowFox
Summary: Marinettedesigned: How do you remove six pencils from your hair? Kim had an... ideaBased of Marinette’s comment on her official Instagram page!





	Six Pencils

**Author's Note:**

> Based of that one comment Marinette made on her own post on Insta. I’m so original 
> 
> Apologies to anyone who might have made something off the same post as well

“Did you post it?” 

“Yea.” Marinette placed her phone down beside her on the bench, “So? Who’s first?” She turned towards her best friend, “Alya?” 

Alya frowned looking slightly sheepish, “Uh, I don’t know how to style hair that well? I usually just wear mine’s down.” She ran her hand through her long auburn hair, “I can brush it down though!” 

Alix rolled her eyes, “Anyone can brush hair. I bet even Nathaniel can.” 

“I can.” Nathaniel’s teal eyes shone as he walked into sun to reach Marinette, “Marc can also.” He looked behind him to gesture to Marc, who was hiding shyly in the shadows.

“Of course they can. They both have long enough hair.” Alya pointed out.

“Can you guys style hair?” Marinette asked hopefully.

Nathaniel, despite his usually shy persona, gave her a deadpan stare and pointed at his long and slightly tangled red hair, “Does it look like I can style hair?” 

Marinette grimaced at him as kindly as she could before looking towards the other boy, who was slowly inching his way into Marinette’s crowd of friends, “Marc?” 

The boy jumped when he heard his name benign spoken, “Uh, I can.. give you one of my ponytails..” He offered shyly, stretching a bright red hair-tie with his fingers.

“That’s nice of you to offer, Marc, but I’m looking for a ‘unique hairstyle’ that no one else has.” She apologized.

Marinette looked at Juleka and Rose, who had just came due to the growing crowd, “Do you guys know how to style hair? Like originally?” 

“My hair is way to short to style!” Rose chirped sweetly. She stroked her girlfriend’s hair, “Jule’s hair is always down or in a bun.” 

Juleka nodded in confirmation and looked at Marinette, “Luka will come by later.. he might be able to dye your hair..” 

Marinette squeaked at the mention of Juleka’s brother, “Lu-Lu-Luka’s coming here?!” She screeched as quietly as someone could with screeching. 

“Of course I am Ma-Ma-Marinette.” Luka teased, popping behind her and casually leaning on the bench.

“L-Luka!” Marinette blushed, somehow almost falling of the bench, though she was seated in the middle and her back was against the backrest. She instantly straightened up and grinned at him, slightly nervous. 

“M-Marinette!” He mocked playfully, flicking her pigtails and making her blush darker.

Alix coughed and Luka’s playful mood dimmed, and was replaced with something more fond, “Did you want to dye your hair? Maybe look like mine’s?” He flicked his own hair at that, and smiled charmingly at her. 

“U-Uh, t-thanks! But I-I don’t really need my hair dyed r-right now!” She stuttered, smiling crookedly at the end.

“Maybe next time then.” Luka shrugged 

“Okay! Can anyone else style my hair?” Marinette said, standing up. 

“I can help.” Another masculine voice called, clearly running towards the large group.

“Kim?” Everyone exclaimed at the same time. Alix looked at him disgruntled.

He shrugged and flashed a charming smile to Alix (though to Marinette, it wouldn’t hold a dime to Luka’s) as she scowled, before directing his attention back to Marinette, “I can try. I have a couple ideas.” He offered, rubbing his hands together excitedly. 

Marinette bit her lip, uncertain.

Alya nudged her side, making Marinette wince, “Kim has an original idea, which is much better than the non-original ideas (Luka grumbled how his hairstyle wasn’t unoriginal) we all had.” She shot the blue haired boy an unimpressed glare, one that’s usually given to Nino. 

Marinette relaxed her shoulder, dramatically making a show about how she was defeated, “Fine. Okay. I’ll close my eyes. Suprise me.” She shut her eyes tightly.

***

Kim racked his brain for a cool school hairstyle, when he came up with an idea.

“Okay! Lovebirds! Do me a favor!”

“What?” Rose and Juleka asked, their voices opposite.

“I mean you guys too.” He said, talking to Nathaniel and Marc. 

The two boys blushed brightly and started denying everything. Kim rolled his eyes, “Whatever, can you guys grab as much spare pencils as you can find?”

They all eyed him suspiciously, but ignored the strangeness behind the request and ran off to get the pencils. 

Kim fidgeted with the tight bands that held together Marinette’s pigtails. He instantly stopped when he felt the girl wince. 

“Uh.. Help?” 

Luka and Alix walked up to him and gently removed the dark ties, letting her hair flow. It looked so easy, and Kim felt so stupid.

He thanked them and grabbed a brush to smooth her hair down, before a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Uh, no.” Alya said firmly, plucking the brush from his hand, “I’m brushing her hair. I’m her best friend, and I was the one to suggest it. Plus, I don’t want you hurting her while brushing.” She waved her hand for Kim to move, and she started to brush Marinette’s dark hair.

After she was done, Kim want over and put a small portion of her hair into a small bun. 

“Uh, how do I tie this?” He asked, still holding onto the loop that he had proudly created in her hair.

“Uh-“

“We got pencils!” Juleka and Rose ran up to them, clutching three pencils in their raised intertwined hand.

“We got three too..” Marc muttered sounding happy, but also sheepish. He too was holding the pencils, his hand holding’s Nathaniel’s, who looked a bit pink. 

They handed them over, and out of panick, Kim stuck all of them into the bun, making the bun stay tightly together and making all his friends giggle. 

“You can open your eyes now Marinette.” 

She opened her eyes and opened the photo app on his phone as a mirror. A brief look of horror passed through her face, before it was replaced by a fake smile. 

“Thanks.” She said, her teeth gritted, “It surely is.. original..”

The girls and Marc giggled again, while Nathaniel and Luka shared a amused look. 

At that moment, Adrien picked the perfect time to walk across to the doors with Nino. 

Marinette noticed him and grabbed Luka to shield her from the blonde boy, only making Luka laugh harder.

Adrien noticed the large group of his classmates and Luka, and started approching them letting Nino leave by himself.

“Oh god..” Marinette whispered shakily to Alya, “Kill me now.” 

“Hey guys. What’s going on here?” He asked, looking around. 

Luka, despite Marinette grabbing onto his jacket desperately, moved aside.

She waved at him sheepishly and awkwardly.

Adrien gawked at her before giving her a large smile, “Uh.. Nice hairstyle you got going on there, Marinette.”

“Adrien- I mean- Thanks, Adrien..?” 

He gave her an uncertain smile, “No problem, Marinette.” He gave a wave to the group before sprinting out the large doors, most likely trying to catch up to Nino.

Marinette scowled at herself, “Someone get the damn pencils out of my hair.” And at that moment, she was actually kinda intimidating.

Kim tugged at one of the pencils, panicking slightly when it wouldn’t budge, “Uh.. I think they’re stuck.”

“What do you mean they’re ‘stuck’? She asked with venom in her voice.

“Uh..” Kim shrunk.

“Kim.” Marinette’s voice was down right muderous.

“Sorry?” He offered. Marinette glared at him and he bolted making everyone laugh. Marinette sank into the bench and sighed.

***

Instagram

marinettedesigned: How do you remove six pencils out of your hair? Kim had an… idea

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hey. If this sucks, I’m sorry. This was mostly a random fic I just wrote up for entertainment..
> 
> Watch out for more fics about the Instagrams!
> 
> Edit 1/26/20 : I edited a few parts to make it flow better? If that makes sense. Anyways, I’m currently writing another one shot about another post! I’ll cya again soon!


End file.
